Ice Romancer
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI. Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém! the GazettE
1. Capítulo 01

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Ice Romancer  
**Sinopse**: Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém!  
**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, U+A (talvez aconteça UxA), RexK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, darklemon  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... título baseado na música "Ice Romancer" do Sadie (banda muito boa, por sinal). Fic presente para Aislyn, porque, em troca, ela vai me encher de TxSa... 8D  


* * *

**Ice Romancer  
Lady Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

Moveu-se preguiçoso para debaixo da sombra. O sol incomodava. Muito. Temia que prejudicasse a uniformidade e perfeição da tez de porcelana, uma de suas marcas registradas. A brisa suave agitava-lhe os fios loiros mas não amainava o calor.

Os olhos desinteressados observaram aquelas pessoas chatas e massivas. Não era a primeira vez que Takashima visitava a Torre de Tokyo, apesar de morar em Kyoto. Seu pai, presidente de uma corporação multinacional, vivia em constantes viagens e às vezes levava a família com ele.

Não seria uma excursão escolar que despertaria sua atenção.

– Distraído? – virou para o lado e fitou seu melhor amigo, Suzuki Akira. – Ou enjoado?

– Um pouco dos dois. – ele não gostava de altura.

– Depois podemos tomar uma raspadinha...

Takashima riu. Seria interessante ir a lanchonete com o amigo. Adorava chamar a atenção, e a faixa que Reita usava sobre o nariz com certeza atraía olhares que variavam de surpresa a assombro, diferentes dos que convergiam sobre si, repletos de admiração.

E não era sem motivo. Poucos podiam se gabar de vestir o uniforme preto de maneira tão assentada. O tecido aderia ao corpo esbelto e o moldava destacando os atributos privilegiados. A pele leitosa parecia feita em porcelana, de tão perfeita.

Voltou a observar os outros alunos, vários espalhados pela plataforma do observatório, encantados pela primeira visita ao local. A empolgação deles era tão chata e clichê, que aborrecia Takashima ainda mais.

– Vou aceitar essa raspadinha. – sorriu – Quer esperar Mitake sensei terminar a explicação?

– De jeito nenhum. – Reita fez uma careta – Ela está empolgada demais. É a primeira vez que prestam atenção no que ela diz.

– Tem uma lanchonete ótima no térreo. – o mais alto respondeu rindo.

– Eu sei. – Akira rolou os olhos – Também já estive aqui antes, Uruha.

Takashima começou a andar em direção ao elevador. Gostava de provocar o amigo. Era uma distração tão boa quanto contabilizar quanta atenção chamava sobre si. Sabia perfeitamente que Reita já viera à Torre de Tokyo antes, afinal, Suzuki san, pai do seu amigo era Vice-presidente do complexo de sua família.

Os loiros desceram até o térreo, sem se preocupar em comunicar a professora ou alguém responsável pela excursão escolar. Entraram na lanchonete já procurando um lugar pra sentar.

– Ali. – Reita apontou uma mesa vazia.

– Parece bom.

Assim que se acomodaram uma jovem uniformizada trouxe dois cardápios. Não precisaram de muito tempo pra escolher os sabores das raspadinhas. Julho era um mês bem quente em Tokyo. Abençoado o alívio do ar-condicionado.

– Seu pai vai mesmo pra França nas férias? – Reita perguntou.

– Hai. Vai levar apenas mamãe. Eu disse que não quero ir.

– Porque? – o loiro da faixa perguntou realmente interessado.

– Toudai. Não é algo que meu pai possa fazer por mim. Se quero estudar lá, preciso manter a média. Você sabe bem disso.

– Mas ainda temos muito tempo pela frente.

- Tempo passa rápido, Akira.

- Falou Mister Maturidade. Você soou como a porra de um velho agora.

Uruha fez uma careta antes de perguntar:

- Já decidiu que curso vai fazer? Administração como seu pai quer? Ou medicina?

– Ainda não pensei. E você?

- Combinei com papai que só vou entrar na faculdade quando ficar maior de idade.

– Hn.

O assuntou morreu ali, trazendo um silêncio cúmplice e agradável. Kouyou analisou o local. Gostava muito mais do público presente ali. Não eram apenas os colegiais vindos de outras regiões. Haviam pessoas mais velhas, universitários, uma variedade interessante de pessoas.

Por isso Uruha gostava de Tokyo: pela diversidade, pela modernidade e avanço tecnológico.

Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando seus olhos focalizaram um rapaz sentado sozinho, bem ao cantinho da lanchonete. Um moreno, com um copo de raspadinha quase totalmente derretido a sua frente, lendo um pequeno caderno de anotações.

– Ei, Reita. – chamou, sentando-se corretamente na cadeira.

– Nani?

– Olha ali... – indicou o moreno com a cabeça – É ou não é um tesão?

Akira analisou o rapaz. Teve que concordar:

– Uma boca daquelas deve fazer estragos. Mas ele parece universitário. Deve estar esperando alguém.

– Vou lá falar com ele. – decidiu com um sorriso.

Akira rolou os olhos:

– Não seja cara de pau. Você nem conhece o cara. Ele pode ser perigoso e as chances dele ser gay são mínimas. Vai se meter em confusão.

– Relaxa. Não vou sair com ele. Só vou tentar conhecê-lo melhor. Que mal tem? Até parece que não me conhece, Rei-chan. Se eu usar um pouquinho do meu charme, até um monge sai do armário. – riu convencido.

– Ta bom. Eu fico de olho. Qualquer coisa, grita.

– Obrigado, meu anjo protetor. – piscou pro outro loiro antes de levantar-se da mesa e caminhar elegante até a mesa ao fundo:

– Sumimasen... – pediu com voz macia ao se sentar – Você parece tão solitário...

O rapaz pareceu despertar de um sonho, fechou o caderninho e presenteou Uruha com um belo sorriso:

– Não estou não. Foi apenas impressão.

Takashima forçou-se a desviar os olhos daquele piercing magnético e encarar os divertidos olhos escuros:

– Gomen. Atrapalho?

– Ie. Está tudo bem. – olhou para a raspadinha que derretera por completo e agora era um suco. Ia levantar a mão pra pedir uma nova, mas Kou foi mais rápido.

– Por minha conta. – sorriu estreitando os olhos de leve. Sabia que ficava irresistível.

O estranho piscou. Assim que fizeram os novos pedidos, Kou continuou:

– Takashima Kouyou. Uruha, pros amigos.

– Shiroyama Yuu. – apresentou-se de forma simpática.

Uma das garçonetes trouxe o que fora pedido e se afastou. Uruha pegou sua taça e provou um pouco, antes de insinuar de uma forma bem charmosa:

– Tokyo acabou de ficar mais interessante.

A reação do moreno foi sorrir com diversão:

– Você está flertando comigo...

– E está funcionando? – perguntou. Não ficou nem sem jeito pela abordagem direta do outro.

Yuu recostou-se na cadeira, girando a própria taça sobre a mesa. Parecia pensar em algo pra dizer. Acabou suspirando:

– Fazer isso em Tokyo é muito perigoso, Uruha. Tem sorte por eu não ser um maníaco.

– Eu sei me cuidar. – Kouyou amuou um pouco, pressentindo o fora que estava prestes a levar.

– Não fique zangado comigo. Você parece um bom garoto. – Yuu pediu – Muito desenvolvido pra idade, admito. Você tem quantos anos? Quinze?

– Dezesseis. – o colegial relaxou um pouco. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado a ser rejeitado, mas aquele moreno agia de modo tão fofo...

Shiroyama observou o rosto de aparência delicada, porém determinada. Achou lisonjeiro despertar tanto interesse em um garoto tão bonito. Porém não gostaria de se envolver com crianças, mesmo que fossem lindas.

Mas tinha um coração mole, que não resistia a uma carinha decepcionada:

– Tive uma idéia. – a afirmativa chamou a atenção de Takashima. – Vamos combinar um reencontro.

– Um... reencontro?

– Daqui a cinco anos, aqui mesmo na Torre de Tokyo, o que acha?

– Cinco anos é muito tempo! – Uruha desdenhou.

– Cinco anos passam rápido. E não é um pedido de casamento. Se você ainda tiver interesse e quiser passar por aqui...

O loiro pensou por um instante. Os olhos fixos no moreno a sua frente, analisando-o detalhadamente. Shiroyama Yuu não era apenas bonito. Era interessante, gentil e agradável. E a proposta que lhe fizera... um reencontro em cinco anos. Parecia uma espécie de teste.

– Aqui, na Torre de Tokyo? – repetiu pensativo.

– Sim. Ela não vai sair daqui, eu acho. – fez uma piadinha totalmente sem graça. No entanto Kouyou riu, cada vez mais instigado com aquilo.

– Concordo. – de repente pareceu como algo de conto de fadas. Ficou excitado diante da perspectiva. Haviam tantos fatores a se considerar que torceu pra que desse certo. Seria bem romântico vê-lo de novo, naquelas circunstâncias, quando estivesse mais velho e nada os impedisse de se conhecer melhor. Não que ele fosse um cara romântico.

– Combinado! – Shiroyama fechou os olhos e sorriu. Voltou a abri-los ao ouvir um "click" baixinho. Notou que Kouyou usara o celular para tirar uma foto de seu rosto.

– Pra ficar de lembrança. – riu diante do espanto do moreno. – Então a gente se vê. Sayonara.

Levantou-se pegando a taça gelada e foi embora. Shiroyama acompanhou ainda sorrindo. Não acreditava que aquele garoto fosse pensar naquilo por muito tempo. Adolescentes tinham memória curta. Logo ele esqueceria e encontraria uma outra pessoa pra paquerar. Garoto bem inconseqüente, se arriscando com estranhos daquela forma...

Takashima voltou para o lado de Reita. A curiosidade brilhava nos olhos do outro adolescente:

– Usou seu charme irresistível?

– Ne, Rei-chan...?

– Hn?

– Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

– NANI?! – Akira quase se engasgou – Do que ta falando?

– Eu não acreditava até agora... – olhou para o celular que exibia a foto de Shiroyama Yuu. Mais do que um simples jogo Yuu lhe propusera um teste. Talvez para medir a extensão de onde estava disposto a ir. E Takashima adorava desafios... adorava vencê-los.

Fechou o celular e sorriu para Reita. Numa coisa aquele misterioso moreno tinha razão: cinco anos passavam rápido demais.

Continua...

Huahahauahua

Kaline desu! OSU!

Mais uma das minhas loucuras. Presente para Aislyn. A culpa é dela *aponta*

Reclamações são com ela *aponta*

Cobranças, com ela *aponta*

Mas j-rockers bonitos e gostosos é comigo. Mandem pra cá!

E mais **bond** já digitado!

Ah, gomen, "_Ice Romancer_" não foi betada.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn  
**Título**: Ice Romancer  
**Banda**: the GazettE**  
Pairing**: AxK, U+A (talvez aconteça UxA), RexK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, darklemon  
**Sinopse**: Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém!  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... título baseado na música "Ice Romancer" do Sadie (banda muito boa, por sinal). Fic presente para Aislyn, porque, em troca, ela vai me encher de TxSa... 8D

* * *

**Ice Romancer  
Lady Bogard**

**Capítulo 02**

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

A pergunta calma fez Uruha sorrir. Sem olhar seu interrogador tirou a última peça de roupa da mala e colocou-a junto com as demais sobre a cama. Só então respondeu:

- Claro.

- Se tiver um pesadelo durante a noite vou demorar um pouco pra chegar. – Reita ainda insistiu, com um quê de diversão na voz.

- Mas vem, não vem? – Kou provocou, finalmente olhando-o.

- Sim. – Deu-se por vencido – Eu venho.

Kouyou voltou a se concentrar nas roupas. Akira manteve-se encostado no batente da porta do quarto, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando seu melhor amigo.

Ali estavam eles, finalmente morando sozinhos em Tokyo. Finalmente Toudai, após a segunda tentativa. Ambos no mesmo curso: Administração de Empresas e Comércio Exterior. Podia parecer que nada mudara dos tempos de colégio, mas mudara. Estavam mais velhos, mais maduros. E, pela primeira vez desde que haviam se tornado amigos, morariam longe um do outro, pois o apartamento que Reita ganhara de seu pai ficava a quase uma hora daquele lugar.

- Tem cerveja na geladeira. – Kou insinuou – Podemos fazer um brinde.

- Com cerveja?

- Porque não? É tão bom quanto vinho ou champagne... O que vale é a _intenção_.

- Hn. Não passa de uma desculpa para encher a cara.

- Qual é, Rei-chan. Nada de beber demais. Só um gole, em homenagem a tudo que vai começar amanhã.

Akira mordeu os lábios, preocupado. A animação de Uruha ao fazer a última afirmativa lhe rendera o arrepio de apreensão. Sabia que muita coisa estava em jogo ali, e não cogitava qual seria a reação do amigo para as possibilidades eminentes.

Os olhos desviaram-se para um dos criados-mudo ao lado da grande cama de casal. O porta-retratos prateado reluzia à luz artificial, criando um efeito interessante na foto exibida. Foto que conhecia cada detalhe de cor. Mesmo que fechasse os olhos, assim como o rapaz da imagem, lembraria-se da expressão sorridente, dos cabelos muito lisos e negros, do piercing sedutor.

Não que não gostasse dele. Pelo contrário. Suzuki devia muito aquele desconhecido. Se não fosse por ele, talvez Kou não estivesse ali, ao seu lado. Uruha, que parecia tão forte e determinado, mas na verdade era frágil, delicado.

Uma tragédia revelara esse lado até então desconhecido. Há mais ou menos quatro anos atrás sua mãe, a mulher que mais amava na vida, fora acometida por uma triste doença. O câncer. Kou tivera que conviver dia-a-dia com a dura realidade, vendo a vida se esvair da senhora Takashima, sem poder fazer nada para amainar o sofrimento.

Pela primeira vez Kouyou percebera a inutilidade do dinheiro; pois, mesmo que seu pai gastasse milhares de ienes em tratamentos e tentativas frustradas de cura, ambos tiveram que amargar a perda, quando a jovem senhora se tornou tão fraca e debilitada que foi incapaz de manter a própria chama da vida.

Reita perdera a conta de quantas lágrimas o amigo derramara sobre seu peito, aconchegado em seus braços. Lamentando a perspectiva de continuar sem a pessoa que era seu principal apoio e ponto de referência. Uruha não estava preparado para perder alguém que amava. E desmoronou.

No auge do desespero, quando achava que a depressão levaria Takashima, Akira lembrara-se daquela foto, revelada num ato impulsivo do loiro mais alto, que logo fora deixada esquecida sobre um móvel.

Recordara-se da promessa boba e infantil que pareceu um último recurso de trazer Kouyou de volta a ser o que era. "_E aquele moreno, Uru...?"_, perguntara. "_Vai deixá-lo esperando? A vida continua. Existem pessoas que precisam de você._"

"_Você acha... Que ele cumprirá a promessa?_", a pergunta entrecortada viera entre lágrimas silenciosas. Reita observara o rapaz com o rosto escondido em seu peito, antes de responder. "_Claro! 'Amor a primeira vista', lembra?"._

Aquilo, de um jeito inexplicável, ajudara Takashima. O loiro fizera uma transferência de sentimentos. O amor imensurável que dedicava à mãe fora direcionado ao moreno desconhecido, de nome Shiroyama Yuu. E se tornara quase uma obsessão.

- Terra para Reita... – Kou ironizou, notando-o a devanear parado na porta do quarto. – E a cerveja?

- Já vou pegar, seu folgado!

- Folgado que você ama e idolatra.

Akira sorriu sem rebater a piada. Quando o loiro da faixa saiu do quarto, Kouyou pegou o aparelho celular e discou para o pai:

- To-san! Desculpa não ter ligado antes. Estava colocando as coisas em ordem. O apartamento é bonito, mas é tão grande... Ie, tudo bem. Está tudo bem, arigatou. Ligo com mais calma amanhã cedo. Estou cansado. Também te amo.

Desligou o aparelho. Sempre se sentia bem ao falar com o pai. Ficara um pouco inseguro ao mudar-se em definitivo para Tokyo, mas era um passo novo em sua vida e tinha Reita junto, o que lhe encorajava de certa forma. Além de haver uma promessa a ser cumprida.

Akira voltou pro quarto com duas latinhas de cerveja bem geladas. Entregou uma para Kouyou que abriu e ergueu:

- Um brinde. – sorriu animado.

- A Toudai e ao futuro. – Akira também levantou a latinha.

- A Shiroyama Yuu. Porque _amanhã_ é o grande dia.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – O loiro da faixa ofereceu levemente apreensivo com o rumo que aquela situação poderia tomar.

- Ie. Arigatou. Se precisar de ajuda te ligo. Mas acho que vai dar tudo certo.

Bateram as latinhas em homenagem ao futuro que, naquele instante, parecia iluminado.

oOo

Uruha saiu de casa cedo. Queria estar na Torre de Tokyo no horário comercial. Não haviam combinado uma hora específica, mas daquela vez se encontrara com Yuu no período da manhã.

Tinha tantas coisas em sua cabeça, tantas suposições...

Como ele estaria? "_Cinco anos mais velho._", Reita debochara em uma de suas conversas. "_Assim como nós._".

Que ele estaria mais velho, Uruha sabia!! Queria descobrir outros detalhes!

Lembrava-se do dia com nitidez impressionante. Sua memória era muito exata aquele respeito. Principalmente o jeito educado e gentil de Shiroyama.

Fantasiara inúmeras suposições e personalidades possíveis para ele. Tinha que ter acertado em alguma delas.

Trocou de roupa seis vezes, antes de se decidir. Caprichou em uma maquiagem discreta, reforçando apenas o lápis nos olhos, destacando-os. Também deixou os fios loiros soltos, caindo lisos e alinhados sobre os ombros. A franja um tanto longa dava o toque de rebeldia.

Mais confiante chegou ao local do encontro. A lanchonete estava um pouco mudada. Sofrera uma reforma e ampliação, e recebera cores novas. Os funcionários também pareciam diferentes, mas nada daquilo importava a Takashima.

Ele procurou uma mesa e se acomodou. Pediu uma raspadinha, porque era julho, mês quente e abafado em Tokyo, marca registrada do início do novo ano letivo.

À medida que o dia avançava, a animação foi substituída pela apreensão. Solicitou um sanduíche natural que não chegou a comer. Não tinha fome. Fazia os pedidos apenas pra ter uma desculpa de sentar-se à mesa.

Shiroyama Yuu não apareceu. Mas isso não afetou Kouyou, afinal cinco anos era tempo demais. Talvez ele tivesse errado o dia...

Notou a movimentação para encerrando o expediente. Era o único cliente ainda presente. Não tinha escolha a não ser ir embora. Pagou a conta e saiu, decepcionado, sem notar o par de olhos preocupados que o vigiavam. Akira nunca o deixaria abandonado no encontro com um desconhecido.

Porém, apesar das esperanças de Kouyou e pra angústia de Akira, o misterioso moreno não apareceu no dia seguinte ou no outro... E em nenhum dia daquela semana. Nem da semana seguinte...

Continua...

Bem, as coisas vão se complicar um pouco... Nii-chan, não me odeie pelo que vou fazer com o Uruha... Promete?! Ç.Ç

A partir desse capítulo a Sam vai betar pra mim! Valeu, moça, de coração!!


	3. Capítulo 03

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn  
**Título**: Ice Romancer  
**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, U+A (talvez aconteça UxA), RexK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, darklemon  
**Sinopse**: Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém!  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... título baseado na música "Ice Romancer" do Sadie (banda muito boa, por sinal). Fic presente para Aislyn, porque, em troca, ela vai me encher de TxSa... 8D

* * *

**Ice Romancer**

**Lady Bogard**

**Capítulo 03**

Akira parou em frente à portaria do prédio de Kouyou. Fazia duas semanas que o loiro ia até a bendita lanchonete e esperava pacientemente que Shiroyama desse as caras. Cada dia aquilo parecia mais bobo e inocente. Se fosse parar pra pensar, ninguém manteria uma promessa tão infantil.

Mesmo Uruha acabara esquecendo. Se não fosse a morte da mãe e a ajuda de Akira para transferir a atenção da dor causada pela perda, duvidava que ele próprio tivesse cumprido a sua palavra.

Por um lado era ótimo, já que Akira não achava saudável que um amor platônico tão diferente e pouco usual fosse alimentado dessa forma. Talvez com a decepção Uruha desistisse daquela idéia.

Respirando fundo, aproximou-se da guarita e identificou-se para o segurança. Assim que recebeu permissão para entrar rumou direto ao oitavo andar, local onde ficava o apartamento do amigo. A porta estava destrancada:

- Kou?

- Aqui! Na cozinha...

Sorriu. Reconheceu o tom animado, o que era um tanto surpreendente.

- Tudo bem? Desistiu de ir até a Torre de Tokyo?

Takashima, que estava sentado na mesa com uma grossa lista telefônica aberta, correspondeu ao sorriu com os olhos brilhando:

- Ne, nem adianta ficar apenas sentado lá. E essa é a última semana de férias. A partir de segunda seremos oficialmente universitários.

- Hai. Guarde suas forças para as provas. – Sentou-se ao lado do dono da casa.

- E... – apontou um quadrinho nas páginas amarelas – Resolvi contratar um detetive.

Reita ficou um segundo em silêncio, processando a informação.

- O que?!

- Vou contratar um detetive, esse parece bem sério. Amano Shinji, especializado em pessoas desaparecidas.

- Kou, não acha isso um exagero? – Perguntou preocupado com a afirmativa decidida. Então era por isso que ele estava tão animado. Não mudara de idéia, apenas a levara para um nível mais sério.

- Sabe, muitas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. Yuu pode ter falecido, pode estar doente ou ter sofrido um acidente e perdido a memória. Por isso não foi ao nosso encontro. Akira, eu tenho que saber o que aconteceu.

- Ou ele pode ter se casado, tido filhos e estar vivendo feliz para sempre. Kou, isso é muito complicado... Pensa bem.

- Eu pensei. Vejo isso como um... Teste.

- Um teste? – Reita puxou a lista começando a ler os nomes impressos – Em que sentido?

- Seria muito fácil eu desistir só porque ele não apareceu aqui nessas duas semanas. Talvez Yuu queira saber se sou persistente.

- Esse é um pensamento distorcido. Vai ver o cara só queria se livrar de você e prometeu isso. Aposto que ele nem lembra mais.

Uruha levantou-se, foi até a geladeira e voltou com um pote de sorvete. Pegou duas colheres e entregou uma para Akira:

- Você me conhece. Sabe que eu não vou dormir tranqüilo se não descobrir o que aconteceu. Se Yuu estiver casado e feliz, desisto. Mas se houver uma chance pra mim...

- Às vezes você me assusta, Kouyou. – resmungou pegando um pouco da parte de morango do sorvete napolitano.

- Aprendi isso com a minha mãe, Rei-chan. É perseverança. Você me ajuda?

- Ajudar? – Admirou o outro lamber sorvete de chocolate da colher.

- Hn. Se não fosse por você eu não estaria aqui agora. Preciso que esteja comigo até o fim... – Os olhos brilharam um pouco e Suzuki entendeu. Uruha já sofrera por esperar durante aquelas longas semanas. Sofreria mais ainda se ao término da jornada descobrisse que perseguira um sonho impossível de ser realizado.

– Okkei. Vou com você ver esse detetive. E te ajudo no que for preciso. Prometo.

Uruha sorriu largo, voltando a atacar a sobremesa gelada.

oOo

O prédio de dois andares era agradável. E muito bem conservado.

– Pois não?

Uruha desviou os olhos da fachada para o rapaz que viera atender a porta. Loiro, bonito, um pouco magro demais, porém bem sensual. Sorriu:

– Takashima Kouyou e Suzuki Akira. Temos hora marcada.

– Ah, claro. Sou Sakamoto Takashi. Amano san está esperando, venham comigo.

Os recém-chegados seguiram o anfitrião através de uma sala pouco mobiliada até sair em uma espécie de escritório. Havia uma mesa grande, com vários papeis organizados em ordem de tamanho. Na parede à esquerda uma estante com um moderno micro-computador. Na parede contrária, uma janela de bom tamanho. Dois quadros abstratos alegravam e quebravam a sobriedade do local.

Sentado atrás da escrivaninha estava um moreno alto, de cabelos muito negros e lisos, e olhar profundo, um personagem diferente do estereotipo que Kouyou esperava encontrar.

O moreno começou a observar os visitantes, sorrindo torto:

– Takashima san?

– Hai. – Uruha adiantou-se, reverenciando de leve. – Este é Suzuki Akira, um amigo que conhece a história.

Amano respondeu a reverência e indicou que ambos deviam se sentar. Takashi foi posicionar-se a frente do PC, que já estava ligado.

– Então quer que eu encontre uma pessoa...?

– Exato.

– Preciso que me dê o máximo de informações a respeito dele.

Uruha enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou a foto de Shiroyama, tirada há cinco anos atrás:

– Um nome, Shiroyama Yuu, e essa foto. É tudo que sei dele.

O detetive franziu as sobrancelhas:

– Mais nada? Nem uma pista?

– Não. Nada. Suponho que ele mora aqui em Tokyo. Mas... Ele pode morar em qualquer lugar do Japão. Ou do mundo. Essa foto tem cinco anos... – A voz falhou – Ele pode nem estar mais vivo.

Reita resistiu ao impulso de segurar-lhe a mão e dar um apertão confiante. Apenas desejou que aquilo desse certo, pra que Uruha finalmente se libertasse de vez daqueles fantasmas. Fosse de sua adorada mãe ou daquele fascinante desconhecido.

– Hn. – Amano colocou a mão sobre o queixo – Interessante. Não vai ficar barato...

– Dinheiro não é problema. – Takashima foi categórico. – Encontre-o, não importa o preço.

O moreno sorriu de forma predatória, satisfeito com a resposta firme:

– Saga...?

Sem ao menos desviar os olhos do monitor, o jovem informou:

– Uma semana. – afirmou misterioso, para desconcerto dos visitantes. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? A resposta foi dada pelo único moreno dos quatro:

– Ouviram? Voltem aqui em uma semana, com esse valor. – rabiscou uma quantia num pedaço de papel – E terão todas as informações a respeito de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas precisarei dessa foto e de um telefone seu para contato, em caso de algum imprevisto.

Sem esconder a admiração, Kouyou concordou. Estendeu a imagem para Amano, afinal era apenas uma cópia, tinha o arquivo gravado em CD, em pendrive, no celular e no PC... além, claro, da foto ao lado de sua cama.

Anotou o numero do celular e entregou para o detetive, em seguida recolheu o papelzinho com o valor escrito. Guardou sem chegar a ler.

– Está combinado, Amano san. Nos vemos em uma semana.

oOo

Era manhã do quinto dia. Akira e Kouyou estavam no fim do segundo tempo de aulas, assistindo uma palestra extremamente teórica sobre a história da Administração, uma das mais chatas de todas que haviam tido contado naquele início de aulas.

Faculdade era uma coisa incrível. Tinha um ritmo diferenciado do colegial. Tudo acontecia muito rápido. Havia cobrança, leituras variadas, exaustivos trabalhos... Alguns professores já haviam marcado datas para provas e seminários. E era a primeira semana de aula.

Uruha estava fazendo anotações sobre dados que achara interessante quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Pegou o aparelho, mas não reconheceu o número.

– Um momento... – atendeu. Depois se virou para o lado e sussurrou – Rei-chan, já volto! Anota tudo aí.

O rapaz da faixa deu de ombros e mostrou a folha em branco. Seu plano era tirar uma cópia do que Uruha tinha anotado...

Rolando os olhos Takashima saiu discretamente do anfiteatro. Já fora do local, voltou a falar no aparelho:

– Pronto.

– _Takashima_?

– Hn.

– _Amano desu. Já tenho a informação que você pediu. Pode vir pegar quando quiser._

O loiro sentiu o coração disparar. Amano conseguira _mesmo_ encontrar Shiroyama Yuu em apenas cinco dias? Teria sido fácil assim? Ficou tão nervoso que seus olhos arderam. Pareceu que só então a emoção da espera e a decepção do desencontro transbordaram finalmente.

– Ha-hai... – respirou fundo – Passo aí hoje a tarde.

– _Okkei. Estarei esperando._ – e desligou.

Uruha guardou o celular e recostou-se na parede. As pernas tremiam de leve assim como as mãos, num reflexo da emoção que o assolou. Tentara evitar pensar naquele assunto durante os últimos dias, mas agora era impossível ignorar. Saberia o que acontecera com Shiroyama Yuu.

E descobriria por que o rapaz faltara ao encontro combinado, quebrando uma promessa...

Continua...

Porque será, porque será...?

Porque será que o Yuu vai... vai... o.o hum, algo que rime com "será"? 8D

/levasurra

Puxa, e aqui vamos nós, começar a mergulhar no lado dark da fic. Que venha o sofrimento, que venha a dor, que venha a tragédia... HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAH

o.o

**Mas ninguém vai morrer...**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**  
Título**: Ice Romancer  
**Sinopse**: Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém!**  
Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, U+A (talvez aconteça UxA), RexK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, darklemon  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... título baseado na música "Ice Romancer" do Sadie (banda muito boa, por sinal). Fic presente para Aislyn, porque, em troca, ela vai me encher de TxSa... 8D

* * *

**Ice Romancer  
Lady Bogard**

**Capítulo 04**

Reita intercalava olhares entre a rua e seu amigo, Kouyou, que estava sentado no lado do carona, roendo os cantos do polegar. Nervosismo puro.

– Relaxa Uruha. Shiroyama não está lá esperando por você.

– Eu sei Rei-chan. Estou mais nervoso agora do que na Torre de Tokyo. Acho que no fundo eu já tinha uma intuição de que ele não ia aparecer.

– Porque não deixa pra lá?

– Não! – Uruha exclamou – Eu esperei por isso muito tempo! Sonhei com isso... Você mesmo estava lá, viu como Yuu me salvou...

Reita não insistiu. Aquela era a grande verdade. Tinha certa culpa pela situação, mas a vontade de tirar Takashima da depressão fora maior que o bom senso. Ali estavam as conseqüências.

– Reita...? – chamou meio vacilante.

– Nani?

– Você foi o único que me apoiou. Se ficar contra mim agora, não vou conseguir ir até o fim.

– Relaxa Kou. – sorriu pro outro loiro – Dei minha palavra. Vou ajudar você nessa loucura. Conte comigo pro que precisar.

Uruha respirou fundo, de modo pesado e voltou a atenção para a rua. Aquela resposta o tranqüilizara. "_Que ele esteja vivo..._", pensou com os olhos ardendo. "_Onegai..._"

oOo

Foram atendidos muito rapidamente pelo loiro de apelido Saga. O rapaz tinha um ar de satisfação. E os visitantes deduziram corretamente que era pelo dever cumprido. Aqueles dois levariam uma bela grana, Uruha sabia. Mas seria merecida, caso houvessem mesmo encontrado Shiroyama Yuu.

– Amano san está esperando. – Takashi afirmou, indicando que deviam entrar.

Logo estavam no escritório do detetive moreno.

– Olá. – cumprimentou Shinji e fez um gesto para que os loiros se sentassem. Sakamoto foi postar-se à frente do PC, como da primeira vez.

– Conseguiu? – a voz de Uruha tremeu de ansiedade.

O moreno abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma pasta estilo dossiê:

– Está tudo aqui. A vida toda de Shiroyama Yuu.

A resposta fez Kouyou amuar:

– Não pedi "a vida toda" dele. Queria apenas a localização. – sua intenção era aproximar-se, descobrir aos pouquinhos tudo que dizia respeito ao moreno que era o centro de sua atenção nos últimos anos.

Amano não se deu por achado com a resposta:

– Não é problema meu. Você pagou o serviço completo. Leve e jogue no lixo se quiser. Mas a pasta é sua.

Kouyou e Shinji se fitaram por um segundo. O loiro acabou dando de ombros e puxando o dossiê para si. Levaria, mas não precisava ler. Era só deixar aquilo guardado.

– Aa. – não ia brigar por tão pouco. Enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou a carteira. – Aceita cheque?

O moreno recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa:

– De Takashima Kouyou? Filho de Takashima Seisuke, acionista majoritário das empresas Takashima? Claro.

Uruha piscou e trocou um olhar surpreso com Reita. Aquele moreno era bom. Entenderam que não deviam brincar com ele...

Em silêncio pegou a caneta que o detetive lhe estendeu e preencheu o cheque no valor estipulado. Destacou a folha e entregou para Amano:

– Arigatou. – agradeceu de forma sincera.

– Eu que agradeço. – dobrou o cheque e enfiou no bolso. Então olhou no relógio e, com um sorriso quase predatório, informou: – Você pode ir para o parque Ueno. Shiroyama tem o habito de estar por lá todos os dias às dezoito horas.

Uruha balançou a cabeça e pegou a pasta dossiê. Suas mãos tremiam de leve. Ele não ia perder a oportunidade.

oOo

Reita dirigiu calmamente até o parque. Não se importava de bancar o motorista. Kouyou estava nervoso e ansioso demais para dirigir o próprio carro. Deixá-lo guiar seria praticamente causar um acidente, estando o loiro tão distraído.

– Quer que eu vá com você? – o rapaz da faixa ofereceu, solicito e preocupado ao estacionar o automóvel.

– Ie. – recusou – Vai estar tudo bem. – tentou se convencer. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente se preparava para o reencontro.

Saiu do carro e entrou no parque. Tinha muita gente naquele horário, donas de casa voltando das compras com seus filhos pequenos. Estudantes colegiais ainda trajando os uniformes escolares. Pessoas desocupadas e muitos turistas.

Andando no meio das pessoas desconhecidas, Uruha olhava de um lado para o outro, atento. Amano dissera que era costume de Shiroyama estar no Parque. Por que motivo seria?

Tentava adivinhar a resposta da questão quando seu coração deu um salto no peito. A boca ficou seca e respiração difícil. Sentado há uns quinze metros estava Shiroyama Yuu, o mesmo moreno que estivera ao lado de sua cabeceira todos aqueles anos.

Foi como se o tempo parasse. Tudo mais saiu de foco, e Kouyou só tinha consciência daquele moreno. Pôde ver que as feições estavam mais maduras, sem àquela inexperiência perceptível, típica dos jovens adultos. Os cabelos estavam um tanto mais longos. E o piercing fora trocado. Não enfeitava mais o canto dos lábios fartos. Agora era um pontinho, quase imperceptível àquela distância, brilhando no nariz.

Ele segurava um caderno e rabiscava alguma coisa, totalmente concentrado. Era uma visão que beirava o divino.

Emocionado, Uruha obrigou suas pernas a se moverem. Venceu o nervosismo e aproximou-se a passos pesados, sentando-se ao lado do moreno. Seu coração batia tão forte e rápido, que achava que Shiroyama ia escutar o galope desenfreado.

– Oi... – a voz quase não saiu tamanha a ansiedade.

Yuu parou de escrever e olhou o loiro que recém chegara surpreso com a abordagem. Não era algo muito usual em Tokyo:

– Oi. – sorriu.

O gesto fez o ar faltar para Kouyou. Que sorriso lindo. Que lábios perfeitos! Tudo em Yuu era harmonioso, exatamente como a cinco anos passados. Aquela frase era malditamente verdadeira: "Tem coisas que ficam melhores com o tempo.". Coisas e _pessoas._

Havia uma tonelada de palavras a serem ditas. E Uruha queria dizer todas ao mesmo tempo. Tinha ainda as perguntas, as dúvidas... Cinco anos se acumulavam no peito do loiro, e ele queria dividir tudo com Shiroyama. Queria que o moreno compartilhasse aqueles anos também, cada dia, cada semana, cada mês...

Mas antes que a primeira palavra fosse pronunciada, Yuu sorriu outra vez e balançou a cabeça ficando em pé. Afastou-se do banco com pressa, deixando um estarrecido Kouyou pra trás.

Paralisado pela surpresa, Uruha viu o moreno ir ao alcance de outro garoto, também de cabelos negros, que abraçava vários livros contra o peito. Os dois se encontraram e trocaram sorrisos. Yuu pegou alguns livros, repartindo o peso, então saíram andando lado a lado, com uma cumplicidade suspeita, ombros praticamente se tocando.

Os olhos de Kouyou arderam e sua garganta se fechou num nó. Compreendeu por que Shiroyama não fora ao encontro prometido. Ele já tinha alguém em sua vida...

Continua...

Será que vai ser fácil, Kou-chan?

o.o

Acho que não! Huahauhauhauahua

[propaganda]

Oi! Sei que naum é muito do meu feitio ficar fazendo esse tipo de divulgação,mas é que eu entrei num projeto que realmente conquistou um pedaço especial no meu coração. É um original, que conta a história de cinco rapazes tentando fazer sucesso com a musica. As outras envolvidas com esse projeto são: Litha-chan, Nii-chan, Aislyn e Jokerangel. Pras pessoas que curtem o assunto e resolvam nos dar um voto de confiança, as fics estão aqui (é só copiar sem os espaços!):

h t t p : / / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / u / 693699 /

e vem muito mais por aí!

Arigatou gozaimashita!!

[/propaganda]


	5. Capítulo 05

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**  
Título**: Ice Romancer  
**Sinopse**: Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém!**  
Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, U+A (talvez aconteça UxA), RexK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, darklemon  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... título baseado na música "Ice Romancer" do Sadie (banda muito boa, por sinal). Fic presente para Aislyn, porque, em troca, ela vai me encher de TxSa... 8D

* * *

**Ice Romancer  
Lady Bogard**

**Capítulo 05**

Uruha faltou à aula sexta feira. Perdeu as atividades extras do sábado. Ignorou todas as ligações de Reita e suas tentativas de aproximação.

Na segunda-feira, ao invés de ir pra faculdade, Kouyou pegou o carro e rumou para o distrito de Minato. Shiroyama Yuu, ou Aoi, morava naquele local. Era uma das informações que Takashima decorara depois de ler o dossiê que Amano fizera. Lera a exaustão, repetidas e repetidas vezes, até ter certeza que sabia cada detalhe da vida do moreno de cor.

Sabia, por exemplo, que Yuu tinha vinte e oito anos, nascera em Mie e viera tentar a sorte em Tokyo. Formara-se em Línguas pela Universidade Keio, e atualmente trabalhava como tradutor da Editora Midori Hon. Provavelmente era por isso que vivia fazendo anotações.

Yuu tinha um irmão mais novo de nome Shiroyama Takeo, que também viera tentar a sorte em Tokyo e era guitarrista de uma banda Visual Kei. Seus pais ainda eram vivos e mantinham contato constante.

O dossiê tinha uma gama de informações variadas e precisas que deixaram Kouyou abismado. A eficiência de Amano e Sakamoto era indubitável. Haviam feito o serviço completo.

E, evidentemente, tinham relatado tudo sobre aquele misterioso moreno com quem Aoi se encontrara. Seu nome era Uke Yutaka, completara recentemente vinte e três anos, era aluno universitário e o mais velho de três irmãos. Morava numa república em Edogawa. Kai, como o moreninho era chamado, trabalhava meio período em um restaurante em Ginza.

De acordo com o relatório Aoi buscava Kai todos os dias às dezoito horas, quando ele saia da faculdade, e o acompanhava até o trabalho. Também o pegava na saída e dava carona pro namorado. O relatório deixava bem claro que a relação de ambos não era pública. Nenhum dos dois assumira a homossexualidade ainda. Talvez por convenção... O Japão era um país muito duro quanto a uma postura que fugisse do senso comum. Ainda mais para uma profissão tão séria quanto a que Yuu escolhera. Reputação era primordial.

Uruha parou o carro em um sinal vermelho. Observou as placas, orientando-se. Minato não era um dos distritos mais movimentados, e os imóveis de lá tinham um preço certamente acessível.

Não teve dificuldade alguma de encontrar o prédio onde Shiroyama residia. Um pequeno edifício de dez andares. Nem condomínio parecia ser organizado.

Passou pelo portão aberto e tomou o elevador subindo até o sexto andar, dividido em dois apartamentos. Yuu morava no número 55. O número 60 era habitado por um casal que contraíra matrimonio recentemente.

Seu interesse não era o apartamento de Yuu. Além do quê, sabia que ele não estava em casa. Estava na editora, possivelmente trabalhando em alguma tradução. Seu objetivo era o apartamento em frente ao dele.

Colocou o melhor sorriso nos lábios e bateu na porta. Demorou alguns segundos até ouvir passos e uma chave girando na fechadura. Uma moça baixinha, um tanto acima do peso lhe fitou com olhos sorridentes e expressão simpática:

– Pois não? – parecia insuportavelmente feliz.

– Bom dia! – usou o melhor tom de "bom rapaz". – Eu sou novo aqui em Tokyo. Estava passando quando vi esse prédio. Pode não acreditar, mas tem uma pessoa importante pra mim morando aqui. Eu gostaria de fazer uma oferta por seu imóvel.

A moça piscou surpresa:

– O que?

– Eu quero comprar o seu apartamento.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela respondeu:

– Ele não está à venda! Gomen, gomen. – reverenciou – Tente com Shiroyama san, do cinqüenta e cinco. Talvez interesse a ele.

– Espere. Eu pago o valor que...

– Gomen. – a moça fechou a porta um tanto rápido demais. De repente começou a achar a atitude do loiro muito estranha e suspeita. E ela não tinha interesse algum em vender o apartamento, herança de sua mãe.

Takashima comprimiu os lábios de forma contrariada. O que acontecera com aquela história de que todos tinham um preço? E ele estava disposto a pagar qualquer valor para comprar o apartamento...

Deu a volta e rumou para o elevador. Já foi tirando o celular do bolso e apertando a tecla de discagem rápida:

– Tosan... Daijobu? Gomen, ne? Eu não me senti bem esses dias. É aquele apartamento... Ele é muito grande, me sinto solitário... Hn... Mas eu achei outro. Gostaria muito que o comprasse pra mim... Onegai!

Quando desligou a chamada, Uruha tinha um sorriso de puro triunfo nos lábios. Desde a morte da senhora Takashima os laços entre Kouyou e seu pai haviam se estreitado. O velho homem não negava nada a seu único e adorado filho...

oOo

– Eu ainda não acredito nisso. – Reita murmurou encostado no batente da porta, olhando para dentro do apartamento sessenta. Várias caixas estavam empilhadas na sala, que era bem menor do que da antiga residência de Uruha. Depois de sumir por quase uma semana o loiro andrógeno mudara-se do apartamento de luxo que tinha em Roppongi para aquele de classe média em Minato. Tudo por Yuu.

– Meu pai comprou pra mim, Rei-chan.

Akira moveu-se desconfortável:

– Sei disso. Mas acho que está passando dos limites, Kouyou. Que efeito tem, mudar-se para cá?

Takashima sorriu empolgado. Parecia uma criança no dia de natal:

– Não vou me entregar à depressão, Reita. Mas também não vou desistir. Me mudei pra cá, vou me aproximar de Yuu e tentar conquistá-lo. Posso competir com Yutaka. Sei que posso!

O rapaz da faixa franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a familiaridade que seu amigo usava pra se referir aos dois morenos praticamente desconhecidos. Gostou menos ainda do tom apaixonado que Uruha usara naquela afirmação. Parecia que ele estava se jogando de cabeça na tentativa inusitada.

Mas havia muitas coisas a serem consideradas. Ele entrava na jogada com todas as vantagens. Tinha informações privilegiadas tanto de Shiroyama Yuu quanto de seu namorado. Ao passo que os morenos nem sabiam da existência de Takashima. Desconheciam suas intenções.

E não era simplesmente um jogo de escolhas controladas. Por mais que Uruha tivesse se apoiado em sua obsessão por Shiroyama, isso podia não ser suficiente para fazê-lo perceber os sentimentos do loiro, ou pior, os corresponder. A probabilidade de Takashima se ferir profundamente era grande.

– Kou-chan...

Mas o loiro agitou as mãos impedindo que o rapaz da faixa continuasse:

– Nada disso, Akira. Sei o que vai dizer. Que não vai dar certo, blá, blá, blá. Nem começa. – sorriu empolgado – Sei que sou bonito, inteligente e interessante. Posso competir à altura com Yutaka.

"_Mas não vai ser à altura._" Reita pensou, "_Você está em muita vantagem._". Mesmo que Shiroyama estivesse com aquele Yutaka, seria uma partida de cartas marcadas.

– Vai com calma. – Reita pediu – Não quero que se machuque.

Uruha sorriu:

– Obrigado, Akira. Seu apoio é fundamental pra mim.

O outro ia responder quando a porta do apartamento em frente se abriu e Shiroyama saiu. Levava um caderno nas mãos. Ele passou a chave na fechadura e virou-se, só então notando os loiros.

Primeiro, através da porta aberta, observou a bagunça na sala de Uruha, e o loiro parado entre as caixas empilhadas. Depois fitou Reita que retribuiu olhar. Finalmente, deixou os olhos negros repousarem novamente sobre Kouyou:

– Eu conheço você...

O coração de Kouyou disparou. Seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso que era pura felicidade. Yuu se lembrara dele!!

Saiu do meio das caixas e aproximou-se do moreno, evitando olhar na direção de Reita:

– Você...

– Ah, gomen! – Yuu cortou. – Preciso ir! – olhou no relógio checando as horas.

– Espera, eu... – ainda tentou mantê-lo ali, mas Shiroyama já dava as costas, apressado.

– Bem vindo! Outra hora a gente conversa. – era óbvio que notara que o loiro estava de mudança pro prédio.

Uruha deixou os ombros caírem, desanimado. Seria muito difícil conseguir a atenção de seu vizinho. Calculou a hora. Com certeza fora buscar o namorado no parque Ueno.

– Desista. – Suzuki pediu – Não se envolva mais, Kou. Não quero que sofra.

Ao invés de responder, Takashima voltou pra dentro do apartamento. Jogou-se no sofá, ficando pensativo. Akira acabou entrando também, fechando a porta em seguida. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo:

– Você está bem?

Uruha levou o dedão aos lábios e começou a mordiscá-lo. Matutava mil coisas na cabeça confusa. Entrara no jogo e a partida já ia pela metade. Não era nada justo competir assim contra o moreno de nome Yutaka. Aquele rapaz não estava jogando limpo... Era o que sua mente dizia.

Reita quase podia ouvir os sons das engrenagens no cérebro de Uruha me movendo, maquinando, planejando e avaliando. Era impossível adivinhar o que ele pensava. Se aprendera alguma coisa com a convivência, era o quão imprevisível Uruha se tornara.

Ignorando o olhar preocupado de Suzuki, Kouyou pegou o celular do bolso e usou a discagem rápida. Foi atendido no segundo toque.

– Tosan... Me ajuda... – pediu com um tom de voz de derreter o coração de qualquer um.

Pelo que Takashima se lembrava, o diretor da faculdade de Konhon era Sakasama san, grande amigo de seu pai. Seria fácil conseguir um favor especial.

Ele decidira que era hora de cruzar as linhas inimigas e conhecer pessoalmente Uke Yutaka, seu rival...

_Continua..._

TADA!

Boa noticia: bond enviado para a beta ainda hoje! /apanha

Má notícia: sem mais capítulos de I.R. digitados, Ç.Ç. Mas amanham começo o chapie 06...

[propaganda]

Oi! Sei que naum é muito do meu feitio ficar fazendo esse tipo de divulgação,mas é que eu entrei num projeto que realmente conquistou um pedaço especial no meu coração. É um original, que conta a história de cinco rapazes tentando fazer sucesso com a musica. As outras envolvidas com esse projeto são: Litha-chan, Nii-chan, Aislyn e Jokerangel. Pras pessoas que curtem o assunto e resolvam nos dar um voto de confiança, as fics estão aqui (é só copiar sem os espaços!):

h t t p : / / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / u / 693699 /

e vem muito mais por aí!

Arigatou gozaimashita!!

[/propaganda]


	6. Capítulo 06

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**  
Título**: Ice Romancer  
**Sinopse**: Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém!**  
Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, U+A (talvez aconteça UxA), RexK  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, darklemon  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... título baseado na música "Ice Romancer" do Sadie (banda muito boa, por sinal). Fic presente para Aislyn, porque, em troca, ela vai me encher de TxSa... 8D

* * *

**Ice Romancer  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo**** 06**

Kouyou chegou em cima da hora, propositadamente. Observou a sala de aula: a maioria dos alunos já chegara. Sorriu. Sim, quem lhe interessava também estava ali, e foi pra carteira vaga atrás dele que caminhou a passos decididos.

Sentou-se na carteira desconfortável e suspirou. Passara pela sala do Diretor, pra se apresentar e pegar o papel que lhe daria a liberdade de entrar nas salas de aula, mesmo não sendo aluno regularmente matriculado.

Encheu-se de coragem, precisava encarar seu rival logo, ou a curiosidade o sufocaria. Bateu de leve nas costas dele, fazendo Yutaka se virar:

– Ano... sumimasem... – sorriu.

– Você é novo. – O moreninho retribuiu o sorriso com outro ainda mais fofo. A visão das covinhas fez Uruha perder um pouco do animo. Era tão simpático.

– Hn. – respondeu acenando com a cabeça.

– Veio transferido de onde?

– Ah, não me transferi ainda. Vim apenas conhecer o lugar. Pra ver quais são as minhas chances. – E estava sendo bem sincero.

– Posso ajudá-lo, se quiser.

– Hn.

– Não tivemos nem um mês de aula, mas os professores pegam pesado. Seminários, resenhas, provas... Tem muita coisa agendada. Se ficar, vai precisar se esforçar bastante.

– Hn. – Uruha analisou a animação na voz do outro. Aquilo o irritou consideravelmente. Pobre Shiroyama Yuu, estava sob efeito daquele sorriso simpático e da disposição em ser gentil? Soava falso e forçado. Tentou se convencer daquilo.

Então o professor entrou na sala de aula e Yutaka virou-se para frente. Metodologia Cientifica. Um saco de matéria. Takashima achava psicologia uma perda de tempo, mesmo porque nenhum psicólogo conseguira ajudá-lo a sair da depressão. Apenas Yuu.

O moreno fora o seu salvador, ainda que não soubesse disso. E agora era o momento de retribuir, ajudá-lo a perder o encanto por aquele rapaz sentado a sua frente.

Cravou os olhos nas costas de Yutaka, ruminando pensamentos desesperados. O estudante tinha que ter algum defeito. Tinha que ter...

oOo

Aparentemente Yutaka não tinha defeitos. Ou os escondia tão bem que Uruha não pudera achá-los. Claro, era enérgico demais, movia-se o tempo todo na cadeira e era aquele tipo que os professores adoram: os que vivem fazendo perguntas inteligentes e compreendem a matéria rapidamente.

Mal-humorado, descobriu pelo próprio Yutaka que sua nota mais baixa fora oito em Estatística no final do segundo semestre. Kai ainda não entendia a relevância dessa matéria em psicologia. Takashima tinha que admitir que também não...

O loiro sentou-se atrás de seu rival durante os cinco dias daquela semana. Pegou seus cadernos emprestados buscando alguma anotação obscena ou maldosa. Fez o mesmo com os livros. Perdeu tempo inutilmente.

Kouyou fez perguntas idiotas e ridículas para ver se conseguia fazer Kai se irritar, porém o moreninho apenas respondia a cada uma com o sorriso agradável nos lábios. E a cada vez Takashima sentia mais rancor daquela face jovial e cheia de boa vontade.

Discretamente interrogou um ou outro professor. Talvez alguém, de alguma forma, pudesse ajudar a descobrir algo que diminuísse Kai diante de Yuu. Falhou pateticamente. Yutaka era do tipo que conquistava os senseis. Eles só tinham elogios a tecer.

"_Alguém__ assim não existe!_", gritava a vozinha na mente de Uruha. Era impossível que o moreninho fosse tão gentil sempre.

Ta certo: Uke era esquecido e distraído. Soava até engraçado. Por duas vezes Uruha permanecera após o sinal, analisando tudo o que descobria aos poucos, quando Kai entrara esbaforido na sala, atrás dos livros que esquecera embaixo da carteira. Pedira desculpas de um jeito envergonhado e quase correra para fora, pra não se atrasar para o emprego de meio período.

O moreninho era até um pouco confiado demais. Contara sobre seu emprego, sobre alguns planos para o próximo semestre, sobre as pesquisas e projetos que queria desenvolver. Dispusera-se a apresentar Uruha a outras pessoas da classe, visto que o loiro não se integrara com ninguém além dele.

A tudo Kouyou ouvia e analisava. E a cada segundo, mais frustrado ficava.

Algo que também o irritava, era cruzar com o moreno pelo prédio onde moravam e vê-lo sempre tão feliz, sempre tão ansioso. Yuu recusava gentilmente todas as suas tentativas de aproximação, como se algo tão simples pudesse ser interpretado de forma errada. Doía um bocado. Como Uruha ia conquistá-lo se não podia nem conversar com sua paixão secreta?

Finalmente sexta-feira chegou. A última aula estava preste a acabar quando Kai virou-se para trás:

– Ne, Kou-kun, já decidiu se vai pedir matrícula definitiva?

Uruha não conseguiu responder. Levou o dedão até os lábios e começou a mordiscar o cantinho. Balançou a cabeça devagar, de um lado para o outro.

– Espero que decida mudar-se para cá. Podíamos desenvolver aquele projeto sobre criminalidade na adolescência que eu te falei. – então o sinal bateu e ele ficou em pé, reverenciou formalmente para se despedir – Caso desista, você tem meu e-mail, espero que não percamos contato. Ja ne.

O loiro observou a saída de seu rival. Então pegou o celular e discou rapidamente:

– Rei-chan... Eu... Eu... Ele é perfeito. Não tenho chance alguma... – Abaixou a cabeça e deixou o rancor verter para fora de seu coração em forma de lágrimas.

oOo

Suzuki observou o amigo sentado no sofá de sua sala. Kouyou estava tão triste. Tão desolado...

Não tivera contato com ele durante essa semana, pois estivera as voltas com os pais e um escândalo entre um casal de tios. Reita voltara pra casa, pra dar apoio a mãe e só regressara a Tokyo na quinta-feira à noite.

Estendeu o braço entregando a grande xícara de leite com chocolate para o outro loiro, só então se sentando ao lado dele.

– Tudo bem com você...?

Uruha meneou a cabeça, antes de desabafar:

– Não é justo, Reita. Yutaka é o tipo de cara que conquistaria quem ele quisesse.

– Baka. – o rapaz da faixa resmungou – Você é desse tipo também.

– Está errado, Rei-chan. Eu não posso ter tudo que eu quero, ou quem eu quero.

– De que adiantou essa aproximação? Você só sofreu, Uruha. Você tem muitas qualidades, precisa apenas do foco certo.

– Meu foco é Yuu. – Kouyou afirmou de forma um tanto rude – Não importa quantos sorrisos fofos eu tenha que enfrentar!

– Kou...

– Você não sabe o que é perder alguém que se ama. Eu vi minha mãe definhar e enfraquecer a cada dia. Eu queria trocar de lugar com ela, queria salvá-la, Akira. – os olhos lacrimejaram e Reita tirou a porcelana das mãos de Takashima para abraçá-lo e confortá-lo – Mas no fim não pude fazer nada, além de assistir. E ela se foi Rei-chan, pra sempre...

– Sinto muito por isso, Kouyou. A morte é invencível.

– A morte é invencível... – O loiro repetiu fraquinho, como se estivesse sem forças, abrigado no peito de Suzuki.

– Por isso temos que aprender a superar as perdas. Aprender a conviver com elas. E aceitar que nem tudo que queremos pode ser nosso.

– Hn. Aprendi isso da maneira mais dura. Tem coisas que são irreversíveis, Reita. Mas não tudo. Perdi minha mãe para a morte. Não vou perder Shiroyama praquele cara.

– Uruha, o que pretende?

– A arma mais forte de Uke Yutaka é o sorriso. Eu só preciso tirar isso dele. Então estaremos de igual para igual.

– Céus, Uruha. – Reita afrouxou um pouco o abraço, estarrecido com o que ouvira – Tem noção de como isso soou?

– Hn. – apesar das lágrimas, Takashima sorria – Kai parece não ter defeitos. Mas certamente as pessoas que convivem com ele têm, não é?

Suzuki não conseguiu responder. Conhecia Uruha bem o bastante para saber que era inútil debater. Sua única certeza era da promessa que fizera: iria até o final, lado a lado com seu melhor amigo. Mesmo que isso os levasse direto para o inferno, como começava a desconfiar...

oOo

Uruha subia as escadas em direção ao seu apartamento. Estava feliz, feliz. Conversara com seu pai no sábado, e tivera uma resposta positiva ao seu pedido. Uma coisa simples para o poder e força do nome Takashima.

Estava voltando da faculdade. Pelos seus cálculos Shiroyama estava em casa. Podia inventar uma desculpa qualquer para bater a porta de seu vizinho e puxar um papo.

Tinha acabado de tirar as chaves do bolso quando a porta da frente se abriu e a pessoa que dominava os pensamentos do loiro surgiu. Foi impossível não sorrir para o moreno tão bonito.

Mas Yuu apenas cumprimentou Uruha rapidamente. A face contraída numa expressão séria, levemente preocupada. Passou pelo loiro e seguiu em frente sem perder tempo.

Takashima ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era quarta-feira ainda. Poderia ser...? Sorriu. Sim, poderia ser a realização de seu desejo. Seu pai não media esforços em atender cada um dos seus pedidos, sem nunca questioná-los.

– Quero ver se vai sorrir tão facilmente agora, Uke Yutaka. – Cantarolou antes de entrar no apartamento.

Continua...

**Alerta**** importante**: Ficwriter morta não atualiza! 8D

Agradeço se levarem esse alerta a serio. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

[propaganda]

Oi! Sei que naum é muito do meu feitio ficar fazendo esse tipo de divulgação,mas é que eu entrei num projeto que realmente conquistou um pedaço especial no meu coração. É um original, que conta a história de cinco rapazes tentando fazer sucesso com a musica. As outras envolvidas com esse projeto são: Litha-chan, Nii-chan, Aislyn e Jokerangel. Pras pessoas que curtem o assunto e resolvam nos dar um voto de confiança, as fics estão aqui (é só copiar sem os espaços!):

h t t p : / / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / u / 693699 /

e vem muito mais por aí!

Arigatou gozaimashita!!

[/propaganda]


	7. Capítulo 07

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Ice Romancer**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele nunca imaginara encontrar sua alma gêmea, muito menos que precisasse passar por um teste que provasse seus sentimentos. Mas, agora que o encontrara, nada os manteria afastados. Nada nem ninguém!**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, U+A (talvez aconteça UxA), RexK**  
Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, darklemon**  
Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... Título baseado na música "Ice Romancer" do Sadie (banda muito boa, por sinal). Fic presente para Aislyn, porque, em troca, ela vai me encher de TxSa... 8D

**Ice Romancer  
Lady Bogard**

**Capítulo 07**

Apesar de espreitar como um predador, Kouyou só conseguiu falar com Shiroyama no domingo à noite. Estava saindo para tomar um ar, quando deu de encontro com Yuu no corredor. Durante a rápida troca de olhares, o loiro notou como o outro estava abatido e parecia cansado.

– Yuu! – chamou pelo primeiro nome sem se importar.

O moreno parou de andar e sorriu:

– Olá.

– Não quer tomar um café? – convidou esperançoso.

– Arigatou, demo...

– Você parece precisar. – Uruha cortou a recusa. Estava dando um passo ousado, mas que trouxe resultado. Aoi hesitou um pouco e o mais jovem continuou. – Um café apenas, que mal pode fazer...?

– Tem um Cyber rua abaixo.

– Pra mim está ótimo. – Kou sorriu de forma contida, tentando manter a explosão de felicidade em seu interior. _Finalmente._ Depois de todos aqueles anos, depois da angústia e da procura... Teria o seu primeiro encontro com Shiroyama Yuu.

Não seria na Torre de Tokyo, nem mesmo teria um ar romântico. Mas diante de tudo que passara, preferia aceitar de bom grado.

Ambos caminharam silenciosamente pela rua, lado a lado. Era uma oportunidade tão boa...

Uruha olhou para cima e observou o céu escuro e alto da noite. O ar fresco tocou sua pele e trouxe uma sensação agradável a ponto do loiro devanear com o moreno ao seu lado, imaginando que Aoi não mais era um desconhecido compromissado, o rapaz cuja vida mandara investigar e de quem conhecia detalhes íntimos que provavelmente nem Kai conhecia.

Ousou admirá-lo pelo canto dos olhos. Yuu caminhava distraído, com uma expressão mais amena na face até então preocupada. Parecia num momento bom, talvez o primeiro desde quarta-feira, pelo que Uruha descobrira espionando-o.

Chegaram ao Cyber Café e logo conseguiram uma boa mesa, pedindo capuccinos. Assim que a moça se afastou, Takashima mirou o companheiro:

– Não temos intimidade bastante para isso, mas... Me atrevo a dizer que você não parece bem.

Aoi não se ofendeu:

– Muito trabalho. Você sabe...

Deixou a frase de forma reticente. Uruha não insistiu. Já era um triunfo que estivessem ali, juntos, prontos para saborear uma bebida quente. O primeiro passo para conquistar o coração do moreno finalmente fora dado.

– Hn. – Uruha respondeu – Espero que possamos ser amigos. Não sou apenas um vizinho, Yuu. Se precisar de ajuda é só falar.

– Obrigado. Você é muito prestativo. – afirmou admirando o loiro de forma meio surpreendida – Isso é difícil hoje em dia.

A moça retornou com os pedidos. Quando ela se afastou, o mais jovem revelou:

– Só fiquei preocupado, porque você parece com problemas.

– É uma fase ruim... – o moreno soou reticente outra vez, como se não desejasse entrar em detalhes.

– Tomara que passe logo! – Uruha desviou o assunto – Da próxima vez podemos tomar uma raspadinha na Torre de Tokyo. – lançou na maior cara de pau, sondando a reação do mais velho.

Aoi não sofreu nenhuma mudança perceptível, não pareceu se lembrar de nada, ou achar aquilo familiar. Continuou bebericando o capuccino.

– Quem sabe... Quando as coisas melhorarem.

Não era um sim. Mas tampouco era um não. A resposta evasiva fez Uruha sorrir e provar da própria xícara. Um passo de cada vez. Esse era seu plano, aproximar-se aos poucos, sem forçar a barra, sem fazer Yuu desconfiar de nada. Rodear até conseguir entrar em seu coração.

– Isso é bom! – Kou exclamou, referindo-se ao que bebia.

– É sim. – Aoi sorriu largo pela primeira vez na noite. E ficou tão bonito que fez Uruha perder o ar, fitando-o quase embasbacado. Ele devia sorrir assim mais vezes!

A mesa caiu num silêncio confortável, como se não tivessem mais assuntos em comum e não se importassem com aquilo. Takashima levou a xícara aos lábios, observando o outro atentamente por cima da borda. Yuu nem se deu conta de que era observado. Começou a mexer seu capuccino com a colher, parecendo ter a mente longe, longe.

Takashima não se importou. Pelo contrário. Não forçaria o mais velho a dar detalhes de sua vida. Pra isso servia Amano e seu ajudante loiro. Já tinha contatado os dois naquela tarde, requisitando o detetive para uma outra investigação.

Queria um novo e recente relatório. Para o mais breve possível, não importava o quanto custasse. Mas por enquanto apenas aproveitaria a noite e a agradável companhia.

oOo

– Aqui está, Takashima. – Amano empurrou a pasta preta estilo dossiê sobre o tampo da mesa até que estivesse perto de Uruha. – Serviço completo.

Kouyou fitou o objeto antes de enfiar a mão no casaco e tirar um maço de notas. Dinheiro vivo daquela vez. Estava preparado e não fora pego de surpresa pela eficácia do detetive.

– Hn. Arigatou.

Notou Reita movendo-se desconfortável ao seu lado. Sabia que seu companheiro não estava gostando nada daquela história. Relutara muito recorrer ao estratagema e resmungava sempre que perdiam alguma aula. Porém, nunca saia do lado de Uruha. Nunca.

– Aviso uma coisa. Meu relatório é totalmente subjetivo.

– Subjetivo? – Kou perguntou estranhando.

– Hai. Baseado em deduções. – olhou agudo para o loiro andrógeno.

Uruha desviou os olhos e encarou a pasta. O que aquele detetive queria dizer? Por acaso era uma ameaça...?

– Se pensa que...

– Não penso nada. – Amano cortou, tirou um cigarro do maço e acendeu. Ofereceu para os loiros, mas ambos recusaram – Esse relatório é diferente do outro. Não tem nada que _prove_ o que estou dizendo, além de deduções óbvias.

Takashima recostou-se na cadeira. Olhou para Reita que apenas gesticulou, dizendo para irem embora. Considerava o detetive um tipo perigoso, muito perigoso.

Ficando em pé, Kouyou reverenciou de leve:

– Arigatou. Entro em contato caso precise novamente.

– Aa. Sempre que precisar. – Shinji sorriu torto.

Quando eles saíram, Saga aproximou-se da janela e ficou observando. Tora puxou o pagamento e começou a admirar as notas. Trabalho fácil, grana fácil.

– Nee... – o rapaz mais magro murmurou.

– Hn. – Amano olhou para as costas dele, notando que seu ajudante e namorado estava tenso.

Saga viu quando os clientes entraram no carro estacionado à frente do prédio e partiram.

– Esse Takashima... Não gosto dele...

Foi a vez de Tora ficar tenso. Guardou o dinheiro na gaveta e puxou duas pastas estilo dossiê, que estavam separadas das demais. Eram cópias idênticas do material que entregara para Takashima Kouyou. Uma medida preventiva que tinha desde um certo caso que marcara sua vida e a vida de Saga.

Pois a única vez que Sakamoto falara aquilo sobre um cliente, fora a respeito daquele ruivo baixinho, mal encarado. "Esse Takanori...", Saga dissera, "Não gosto dele.". Takanori, o homem que contratara o serviço da agencia de detetives e através de Tora descobrira a infidelidade da esposa. Takanori, o homem que matara a esposa infiel e as duas filhas, e agora cumpria pena máxima.

– Vou ficar de olho nele. – Amano prometeu. Não queria o peso de mais vítimas inocentes sobre seus ombros...

oOo

Dali, Reita dirigiu até o próprio apartamento. O local era tão grande quanto o antigo apartamento de Uruha. Poderiam debater sobre a investigação sem ter a sensação de que eram ouvidos pelo vizinho...

Kouyou abriu a pasta e esparramou o material sobre a mesa. Pegou a primeira folha, enquanto Akira recolhia e examinava as fotos.

– Papai fez mesmo o pai de Yutaka perder o emprego. – Kouyou sorriu. Fora tão fácil...

Com apenas uma insinuação de boicote a firma onde o pai de Kai trabalhava a quase vinte anos não hesitara em despedir o homem. Graças a essa influência não encontraria outro bom emprego facilmente. A família daquele cara estava passando por dificuldades.

Leu uma parte interessante. Descobriu que Aoi estava aceitando mais traduções do que antes, principalmente de artigos científicos.

– Ele está ajudando a bancar a casa. – resmungou deduzindo o óbvio.

– Nani...? – Reita não compreendeu.

– Yuu. Está se matando de trabalhar para ajudar Yutaka. – Kouyou bateu na folha de papel, nervoso. Nunca ia esperar isso do moreno, mas devia ter imaginado. Yuu devia ser nobre demais para ver o namoradinho passar um aperto sem fazer nada. Kai já trabalhava meio período e estudava. Não tinha como trabalhar ainda mais sem prejudicar os estudos...

– Não é de surpreender.

– Igual a uma _puta_. Aceitar ajuda assim... – Takashima resmungou antes de se levantar e ir até o bar, pegar uma dose de uísque.

Reita deu de ombros:

– Se meu namorado estivesse em apuros eu ia querer ajudar.

– Você não tem namorado. – Kouyou afirmou antes de tomar a segunda dose. Fez uma careta – Eu tenho orgulho. Não aceitaria.

– Aceitaria sim. Qualquer pessoa aceita ajuda de quem ama.

Takashima apertou o copo na mão com força ao ouvir o que Reita tinha dito.

– Odeio você. – falou com péssimo humor.

– Não. Você me adora e... Ei, Kou. Venha ver isso.

Separou duas fotos das outras. Curioso, Takashima se aproximou e observou as imagens:

– Oh...

A primeira mostrava um senhor de baixa estatura saindo de uma empresa. Levava uma pasta na mão. O impressionante da foto era a expressão de derrota exibida pelo homem que só podia ser pai de Yutaka. Aquela era a face de alguém que enfrentara uma guerra contra o mundo. E perdera.

A segunda foto mostrava uma senhora e um menino. Ambos eram parecidos demais com Uke, evidentemente mãe e um dos irmãos do estudante de psicologia. O garoto parecia alegre na feira de artesanato, porém a expressão daquela mulher era tão triste... Tão triste... Como alguém que prevê o tempo ruim se aproximando e não pode fazer nada para impedir.

– Estão vendendo na feira. – Reita apontou a foto – Pra sobreviver.

Uruha engoliu em seco e sentou-se, puxando a foto da mãe de Kai. Ficou olhando pra imagem por um longo tempo antes de passar a mão pelo rosto e cobrir os olhos:

– O que eu to fazendo... Rei-chan?

Akira não respondeu. Nada melhor que a consciência do amigo para chamá-lo de volta a realidade. Ainda parecendo sentir muito, Takashima pegou o celular e discou para seu pai. Pela hora ele devia estar na empresa ainda, mas provavelmente encerrando o expediente.

– Tosan...? – sussurrou ao ser atendido – Eu... Eu fiz uma coisa ruim... E gostaria de consertar...

Reita ficou feliz ouvindo o outro loiro explicar rapidamente o que acontecera ao progenitor. Usava o tom de voz meio infantilizado, que sabia ser ótimo para evitar broncas.

– Eu queria que o senhor ajudasse a voltar atrás... Hai. Gomen nasai. – escutou com a cabeça baixa por um longo tempo. – Wakkata. Já que o senhor perguntou... Vou fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Uke Yutaka estuda em Konhon, né...

Dessa vez Suzuki foi pego de surpresa. Ergueu as sobrancelhas fitando seu amigo de infância, sem poder reconhecer o tom de voz em que a última frase fora dita. E um arrepio eriçou os pelinhos da nuca de Akira, quando Uruha continuou num tom maldoso:

– E ele é _bolsista_...

Continua...

Yo! Pessoas... Depois de uma eternidade... Aqui estou. Vou me concentrar em IR, pra acabar com ela, antes de partir pra próxima. Capitulo estranho, eu sei. Mas é só até entrar no ritmo de novo.

Pai do Uruha du mal. É... Eu nunca disse que ele era bonzinho... Alguém que faz todas as vontades do filho único é um velho que não parece ter muito caráter... Até eu me surpreendi. O.õ De onde saiu esse velho? Da minha mente? Oh, não...

Até a próxima!!


End file.
